


War wounds

by Flarenwrath



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Genn is a creeper, Hand Jobs, Implied Wranduin, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming, Victim Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarenwrath/pseuds/Flarenwrath
Summary: Rape/ Non-con : Dark Story :After a meeting with the other faction leaders, Anduin finds himself alone with a side of Genn he has never seen before





	War wounds

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over the age if 18

Anduin had seen firsthand what war and loss could do to the minds of soldiers. Over the years he had spent amongst the draenei he had seen the way that loss could twist a mind into something that only reacted to imagined fears. 

His father's death had come suddenly and the whole of Stormwind will still trying to find solid ground to continue on since his passing. None, particularly harder, than King Greymane himself. The two kings had slowly become friendly and so it had come as no shock to Anduin that Genn would be hit harder than most over his father's passing. 

Even such, he was not prepared for the strange changes to the old wolf's behavior.

For one, Genn would check in on him constantly. It had started small: asking to be present while Anduin held court or waiting in the war room for Anduin to depart before he would follow. But as time went on there had been a shift, and now there were times when Anduin woke in his bedchambers and Genn was already standing at attention- waiting for him- at the foot of his bed. Anytime Anduin had questioned him on it, Genn always insisted that he should be the one to assist Anduin instead of 'some untrustworthy' servant girl. 

For another, the stress of it all seemed to have brought back painful memories for the old king. There had been more than one occasion where Genn had slipped up in private and called Anduin by his own son's name -'Liam'. Whenever that happened, Anduin would give Genn a soft smile of understanding and say nothing of it, letting both of them simply pretend it never happened. Genn had seen enough warfare and loss to last two lifetimes and it was perfectly reasonable for him to fear losing Anduin the same way he had lost almost everything else. 

At least that is what Anduin told himself. 

Even so, over time, Anduin had simply grown accustomed to these changes. 

So when Genn placed a large hand on Anduin's waist during a meeting with the other faction leaders at the war table, he didn't question it. After all, Alleria had been talking about the importance of having Anduin present for the assault on Lordaeron -never Undercity- and the old wolf was just protective of him. 

The meeting had ended well, all things considered, and the other members trickled out of the room until they left Genn and Anduin alone. 

Genn had made it a habit over the months since Varian's passing to talk with Anduin alone after the war meetings had ended to give him feedback on what he had done right and what he could have done better. Anduin sorely appreciated these moments because just as badly as Genn wanted to have a son to teach how to be king, Anduin needed the validation that he wasn't as terrible at this 'king' thing as he feared.

However, as he tried to turn from the war table and its sprawling map to face the Worgen king and the hand that rested on his waist tightened warningly, he knew this was something terribly different.

"Genn...?" He questioned softly. The older man had always insisted on not using titles when they were alone. 

"You did well today, Anduin," Genn said in response, a low rumble in his voice that betrayed the wolf within him. The thick fingers holding Anduin still flexed once, as though Genn was testing the limits of something.

"You know that I'm proud of you." It wasn't a question. 

Genn pressed his nose against the back of Anduin's ear and a chill ran down Anduin's spine. He felt the older man breathe his scent in deeply before letting out a slow exhale of a sigh. When the man's hot breath tickled his sensitive skin, the small hairs on Anduin's neck stood on end and his body tingled in a way he had never felt before, like little sparks of lightning shooting off everywhere all at once.

Anduin opened his mouth to speak, but his throat went dry. 

Genn took that to mean -something- and pushed Anduin forward, pinning the boy between himself and the edge of the war table. The unexpected press of a large body against his own forced a soft gasp from Anduin's throat, the sound of which elicited a low moan from the older man as he rocked his hips against Anduin's ass.

Anduin knew enough about sex to quickly figure out _what_ was happening even if he didn't understand _why_. And when he remembered that his only chance for intervention- Mathias Shaw- had departed for Silithus early this morning, a dark jolt of terror struck through his chest. 

Once again, it would seem, Anduin was alone in his own defense.

"Genn-" he started- pleaded, as his voice cracked, "Genn, let me go." He gripped the edge of war table tightly, using the sturdiness of the wood to try and hold himself together. Genn only growled lowly in response, the sound nearly deafening with the older man's lips so close to his ear.

"I've seen the way you look at me, boy." The hand on his waist squeezed tight, nails pinching even through the layers of fabric. His next words were hissed out like a threat, "You just don't know what you want."

Anduin's heart beat wildly in his chest and his breath came out in ragged and soft pants. Terror had wrapped its dark tendril around his spine and he could feel the prickling of tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. It was becoming evident that he wasn't going to walk away from this unscathed and he dug his nails sharply into the hard wood table in front of him for support. Anything to keep himself standing as he felt the world fall out from under him.

Something about Anduin's reaction spoke to the older man and it had Genn grinding his hips against the boy's ass once more, this time pressing what was unmistakably the hard outline of a cock against him. Anduin bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound when he felt more than heard the older man let out a low moan of pleasure.

With one hand still gripped tight on Anduin's waist, holding the boy painfully still, Genn's other hand reached down between him and the table and roughly unlatched the boy's buckles and ripped buttons from their eyelets. The man didn't stop until his large hand was able to slide down the front of Anduin's open pants, into his undergarments, and cup the boy's flaccid cock.

Anduin wasn't sure what Genn was expecting, but the boy's lack of physical response didn't seem to deter him. The older man moaned loudly once more and fondled Anduin's cock with surprising gentleness, treating him as though he were something breakable.

"It's okay..." Genn murmured, 'reassuringly', as he nuzzled his nose against the sensitive spot behind Anduin's ear. "You can let yourself enjoy it."

Those words broke something in Anduin that none of the unwanted groping ever could and he let out a choked sob.

This only seemed to spur Genn on as he rubbed his thick cock against Anduin's ass with more intensity at the boy's cries. The older man's breathing was ragged now, hot and moist against Anduin's neck, and it made his body more sensitive than it had any right to be.

Genn released Anduin's waist with his one hand, and hastily pulled down the boy's lower clothes in one fell yank, exposing his ass to the open air. With a satisfied growl, he then undid his own pants and pulled free his throbbing cock. 

Anduin wasn't even given a moment to prepare himself for the inevitable before Genn was eagerly rubbing himself between Anduin's cheeks, the older man's hot and hard flush probing against his ass in ways he had never felt before. Between a practiced hand gently toying with him and the feeling of a hard cock moving against him in ways he had long fantasized about, it wasn't a shock when his own body began reacting. 

Genn let out a pleased moan when Anduin started to harden under his ministrations, his own desperate thrusting increasing in force as he all but bent the boy over the table in his excitement.

"That's it..." Genn murmured, pressing his lips once against Anduin's neck before opening his mouth and sliding his hot and slick tongue over the shell of the boy's ear. 

Anduin's body was trembling and tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he tried to focus on the fact that this moment would soon come to an end instead of on his own treacherous body and how he could feel himself leak onto Genn's hand.

"I should breed you now-" Genn growled out as he pushed the head of his cock against Anduin's tight hole. "Save you from the manipulations of that _dragon_." He spat the word like a curse. The thought of Wrathion wracked another sob from Anduin and he lost whatever strength he had to beg Genn to spare his virginity.

Thankfully the thought of breeding Anduin alone was enough and it was only a few thrusts more of rutting against his ass before the man was cumming in thick spurts onto him. Anduin bit the inside of his cheek until it bled to keep from making any more sounds as he endured the alien feeling of rapidly cooling cum trail down his ass and thighs.

He had desperately hoped that would be the last of it, but Genn seemed intent on finishing off Anduin as well, as the older man's hand slid tight and fast over his cock. As much as Anduin just wanted it all to end, he let his body ride out the feeling and soon felt his balls tighten and a sudden release of tension unravel inside his lower belly, shooting his cum into Genn's large fingers and onto the war room's stone floor.

Genn rested his forehead against Anduin’s shoulder for a moment, catching his breath, before he pulled up and fixed both of their clothes to a semi-presentable state. When he was done he stepped back and, without a body pinning him up, Anduin slid down into a crumpled mess on the floor.

"My king," Genn said with a short bow and a knowing smirk as he finally left the war room.

Anduin sat there in silence for a long time on stone floor as he tried so hard to come to terms with it all. His now dried tears left stained trails down his cheeks and a sticky feeling between his cheeks as a very real reminder of what had just happened.

It wasn't Genn's fault, he told himself.

War had damaged everyone and, it would seem, it was now Anduin's turn to suffer its wounds.


End file.
